


TROUVAILLE

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: [ JinYoon·Coffee Shop AU ]"You were sitting just across the table from me and yet it felt like you were galaxies away and all I could think about was stretching my hands out just so I can reach you."Trouvaille: A lucky find.Something lovely discovered by chance.





	TROUVAILLE

**Author's Note:**

> · Prompt # 62  
> Seungyoon likes visiting coffee shops. One day he stumbles upon a coffee shop he has never visited before and meets a young man there with sad eyes.
> 
> · Pairing: JINYOON (Jinwoo/Seungyoon)  
> · Written for WINNER CIRCLE FIC EX  
> · Theme: COFFEE SHOP  
> · I hope you like cheese.

 

__

 

 _Kang Seungyoon loves coffee shops._ Always have and most likely always will. He has been to so many of them in the past year that just the number of the shops he has visited in the very city he lives in is staggering. He doesn’t have anything in particular that he is searching for but still, he keeps coming to them and going, _one coffee shop at a time._

Maybe someday he’ll find the reason. _Whatever that may be._

 

It was on a fairly sunny yet chilly morning when Seungyoon happened upon a quaint coffee shop tucked away in a barely noticeable alley. It did not look like much from the outside but once he stepped in, he just had this overwhelming feeling of palpable relief come to him. That feeling of _‘finally finding something’_ even though he was not even searching for anything to begin with.

The coffee shop was empty but it was warm and very inviting, smelling so much of ground coffee beans and of the assortment of freshly baked goods that they had on display. Seungyoon felt like he was _coming home_ to its mismatched chairs and worn wooden tables, which he found to be absolutely charming. Pictures of unknown folks are on the walls, in monochrome and in sepia with a heavy sprinkling of colored polaroids pinned in-between. Sunshine filtered quietly through the lone front window and Seungyoon watched dust motes twirl freely before his eyes. He breathes in deeply, letting the strange  _almost mystical_ atmosphere in the coffee shop wrap comforting arms around his body.

 _This place is it._ This place feels like whatever it was that he felt he had been searching for all this time.

He walks over to the counter, a part of him excited and another part of him very much intrigued. _Just what is it about this place that stirs him up?_ The barista behind the counter stares at him expectantly and Seungyoon’s gaze flickers down to the name tag that was pinned on his chest, growing pleased to read a name so close to his own.

 

_“I’m Seunghoon. Welcome to Kaffe Lagom! What would you like to order?”_

Seungyoon looks up at the chalkboard hanging behind him, becoming instantly impressed with the chalk art that accompanied the brazenly handwritten drink menu together with their specials.

 _“Mino drew them.”_ Seunghoon, the barista, sounded proud, _“The two of us work here together and he is very good with latte art as well.”_

 _He must be,_ Seungyoon doesn't doubt. This _‘Mino guy’_ has turned this coffee shop’s menu into a stunning work of art. He should definitely remember to take a picture of it later before he leaves.

After placing his order, Seungyoon decides to wait for his coffee by the counter, taking in the view of the empty tables before him. His eyes are drawn to the front window again where a small table for two was being bathed in shimmering morning light, almost as if it was calling out to him. He starts to move towards it, stopping in his tracks when he hears the front door open to a young man who looked to be about the same age he is.

 

Tall, lithe, and _incredibly_ appealing with sand-colored hair and a ridiculously prepossessing face. Seungyoon quietly keeps his eyes on him, watching him as he takes one of the seats on the table that he had in mind. He looked absolutely  _ethereal_ in his eyes, bathed in pristine sunlight with his facial features so delicate and his skin so pale.

 _There is something about him,_ something about the strange ruckus that just started up in his chest, something about the way he looks out the coffee shop's only window - _hauntingly and beautifully somber._

 

_“Can I sit with you?”_

The words are out of his mouth faster than he can think them. The young man turned to face him and his eyes - a soft caramel color sparkling under the glare of sunlight - bore into his before flickering over his face for a brief moment. Blood pools beneath Seungyoon's cheeks and he is almost certain that they are now the color of poppy.

 _“It’s my first time here.”_ he tells him with a smile, offering his hand, _“My name is Seungyoon. Kang Seungyoon.”_

The young man blinks slowly, ignoring his hand while he holds his breath. Eventually, he nods ever so slightly, making Seungyoon feel like he’s won some sort of marvelous prize. He quickly settles in his seat, his eyes inexplicably drawn to him. They trace the outline of his body as he leaned towards the glass. Seungyoon watches him wordlessly as he watches the world outside go by. There's a warm feeling that he rouses in him, a feeling that's been dormant for so long. 

_“Do you come here often?”_

There was no response, the young man sitting across him doesn’t even turn his head to look at him. Silence stretches between them giving Seungyoon a chance to study him carefully. Simply watching him was poetry enough, he is so beautiful that it almost hurts to look at him. There really is _something_ about him, something oddly familiar, something that makes Seungyoon’s heart race and ache at the same time.

A guy wearing a long silver earring, funky round frame glasses, and a beret approaches them. _Mino,_ his name tag read. _So this is the guy!_ Seungyoon exclaimed in his head, his eyes drifting back to the hanging chalkboard menu. Just like his art, his fashion choices appeared to be just as bold. Mino carefully places two cups of brewed coffee on their table, steam rising between the three of them and curling up into the air. 

 

Seungyoon stays quiet for a while longer, holding tightly to the spool of silence stretched out between them, the invisible thread feeds out slowly until it’s all gone.

_“Umm, I hope I’m not making you feel uncomfortable.”_

The young man finally turns his head to look at him, meeting his gaze. Away from the sun and under the shadow, his eyes are now a darker brown, captivating and _unfathomable_. Seungyoon’s breath couldn’t help but catch in his throat. Those eyes of his seemed to have swallowed the entire night sky, just what hope did he ever have?

 _“If you want me to go, I could_ _—_ _”_

 _“Stay.”_ He hears him say, voice so soft that it almost seemed fragile. _“Please stay. I…I’m sorry. I’m just a little out of it.”_

He looked quite sincere as he apologized. Seungyoon could only stare at his pretty lips in fascination as he spoke, an easy smile taking over his face. He watches him reach for his coffee cup, noticing that his hands are slightly shaking as he lifts it up and brings it to his lips.

They sink back in silence and Seungyoon ends up watching the young man’s pale hand before him move, his slender fingers repeating the same pattern over and over again on the worn tabletop. He doesn’t know why, but there is this bubbling urge in him to just reach out and keep those fingers still by lacing them with his own. Seungyoon closes his eyes, counts to ten and exhales slowly, his own fingers closing tightly around the sides of his cup.

_I shouldn’t do that. I don't even know his name._

The scent of coffee was calling out to him. Seungyoon decides to finally give it some attention. He takes a sip, closing his eyes and grinning when he finds that it perfectly hits the spot. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing delightfully while at the same time thinking about getting a pastry or two. Things just keep getting better and better. _Coming here was a very good idea!_ When he turns to look at the young man again, he finds him already staring at him - lips curved into a tender smile, a sad look in his eyes.

_“Is something the matter?”_

The young man shook his head, but Seungyoon can tell just where he’d been staring.

_“I got in an accident about two years ago.”_

Lifting some of his hair away from his forehead, Seungyoon leaned forward to show him. There, just over his left brow bone is a barely noticeable indented scar.

_“My mom thought I wouldn’t pull through. I obviously did and now I am sitting here having coffee with you.”_

The young man across him nods slighty, taking another sip of his coffee calmly. Seungyoon notices that his stare has become fixated, moving from the scar on his forehead and traveling down to his lips, lingering there longer than appropriate or necessary. He couldn't help but entertain thoughts of the young man sitting across him being interested in him even if just for a tiny bit. Tracing the rim of his cup absentmindedly, Seungyoon slowly leaned forward again.

_“This is probably going to sound a little strange, but I feel like I know you.”_

Seungyoon runs his tongue over his top lip - speaking softly, carefully, while looking at the young man’s eyes. He can’t shake off the feeling that something about this seems so familiar, as if this has all happened before, like someone else has made him feel the exact same way he is feeling now.

_“I feel like the two of us have met before.”_

Another stretch of silence settles between them and by now Seungyoon has gotten used to it. This time, the young man breaks it after a few minutes, his cup making a not so quiet clattering sound against the saucer when he puts it down.There’s a sharp squeak as he suddenly gets up from his seat.

_“Hey, did I do something that you didn’t like?”_

Seungyoon stares up at him, at a loss for words. He sees him glance over at the counter, the two baristas, Seunghoon and Mino, were there watching them with pitying expressions.

_“I have to go.”_

The cups clatter loudly on the table, Seungyoon's chair loudly scrapes against the floor as he abruptly stood to block the young man's way.

_“Wait, please wait.”_

There’s a part of him that makes him just want to pull the young man into his arms, just hold him close and _get lost in him._ His fingers itch to curl around his but he knows he shouldn’t do that so he settles on gripping the edge of the table instead.

_“I have no idea why I’m saying this but can you please stay with me for a little longer?”_

The young man stares at him, his eyes slowly becoming glassy with tears and as his tears cascaded down his cheeks, he wipes them away quickly with the back of his hand.

 

For the first time since seeing him that morning, Seungyoon takes notice of a delicate silver band sitting on his left ring finger. It was stunning, _distinct,_ and discouraging. Seungyoon feels a tightness in his chest as he breathes in slowly, his heart hitting rock bottom.

 _“Somebody used to love me.”_ The young man tells him, Seungyoon thinks he can hear a hint of dejection in his voice. _“That person_ _loved_ _me so much...he promised to stay with me forever.”_

The silver band on the young man’s finger mockingly gleams at him and Seungyoon continues to feel a wrenching feeling in his gut. He blinked rapidly and licked his lips, shaking his head lightly.

 _“He's not very good at keeping his word, is he?”_ The young man’s eyes snapped over to meet his, a certain look crossed over his face but it was gone too quickly for Seungyoon to identify. _"If he was, you would be here with him now, but instead...you're here with me."_

A mixture of emotions swarm Seungyoon's chest, a confusing haze that is unintelligible.

 _“I don’t even know your name and I am still trying to make sense of all this myself_ _but when I first saw you, I felt like a kid who has had a little too much sugar."_

A faint smile plays on the young man’s lips and Seungyoon feels his heart beating in his chest faster than usual.

 _"You were sitting just across the table from me and yet it felt like you were galaxies away and all I could think about was stretching my hands out just so I can reach you."_ Seungyoon raised his hand, gently running his thumb on the young man’s tear-stained cheek.

 _"You're not alone and you shouldn't have to feel like you've been abandoned."_ Seungyoon lets his hand fall to intertwine with the young man's. _“I'm here with you right now and ridiculous as it sounds, I wouldn’t hesitate, not even for a second, to give up my world just to be in yours.”_

 

 

 

> [ He was my _cream,_ and I was his _coffee._
> 
> And when you poured us _together,_
> 
> it was _something._      - Josephine Baker ]

 

 


End file.
